Small Pleasures
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: set after Owen is dead/not dead... you know what i mean. Owen/Ianto friendship, Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto relationship. T for language and themes, something cute i wanted to write because i was in the mood and just filled in my GCSE options form and is now kind of panicking about weather or not they are the write choices for me... Either way, i hope you like it. Completed!


Ianto and Owen sat on the front of the SUV, it was close to midnight and the bay looked so peaceful. From their parked position they could see far out into the Bristol channel. Ianto sat cross legged with a coffee in his hands, and Owen rested with his feet hanging off the bonnet.

"It's night's like these when i remember why i do this Job Ianto,"

Ianto looked at the man only a few years older than he was.

"Not quite sure what you mean Owen?"

"This bay, these people, safe, because of the work we do..."

"I didn't know you had a hero complex Owen,"

"I don't, it's only in sitting here that i realise just how much i miss being alive..."

"Owen, you are alive, to me anyways, what you did back at the house was amazing, you proved yourself more than anyone could have believed,"

"So did you,"

"What?"

"You were just a tea boy, even Tosh had more of a life than you, but those months when Jack was gone, you showed us that you could be so useful in the field, you saved our buts plenty of times,"

"I guess we both changed a lot during our time at Torchwood,"

"You could say that,"

"So... being dead?"

Ianto changed the mood to a slightly more playful stance.

"Being dead, Quite nice, i miss beer though, and shagging..."

"Not my coffee?"

"Always your coffee,"

Ianto half smiled then turned back to the bay.

"Ianto,"

"Yeah?"

"Since we are having a heart to heart, can i ask you something that has been bugging me for almost 2 years?"

"Shoot,"

"How did the whole thing with you and Jack start? Always been curious."

Ianto burst out laughing and rolled back against the wind-screen.

"You want the details?"

"No, oh shit no, just... when?"

"After Suzie died the second time..."

"Really?"

"Yep..."

"So did he like... have you up against the morgue wall?"

"No... though we have done that a few times,"

"Too much,"

"Right... it was in his office,"

"How did he ask you? did he just kind of kiss you then... boom, or was it like a question?"

"What makes you think he proposed our first time?"

"No..."

"Oh yes,"

"You are kidding me?"

Ianto laughed, and looked at the Doctor.

"Let's just say, a stopwatch, a clip board, and a pair of hand cuffs,"

"And that was your first time?"

"Yep... we had kissed a few times before... but after Suzie, i think we both just needed the release,"

"Boy do i get that,"

"Tell me about it,"

"It's always the quiet ones eh?"

"Pretty much, what can i say, you would be surprised at how much i am hiding under these suits,"

"Damn, maybe one day i could see,"

"Eyes up here Harper, what would Tosh say?"

"Nothing... she doesn't like me,"

Ianto sat up and nearly spilled his coffee.

"You mental? She is in bloody love with you!"

"Not now i am dead!"

"Screw that! She has wanted to be with you ever since your first day! Get down to that hub and kiss her you fool!"

"But..."

"Now buts, i got my girl, you should get yours."

"Umm, Jack is a guy,"

"Not when it comes down to it, no pun intended..."

"Harkness is having a bad influence on you Jones,"

"Maybe, now get down there and tell Tosh how you feel,"

"Right... also don't tell anyone about this little chat, if you do i will deny it until the day i have sex in space,"

"Fair play, see you later,"

"Night,"

Ianto watched as Owen ran back down to talk to Tosh, he smiled and looked back to the sea. Thinking.

_This is the now, the air i breath, the car i sit on, the waves that crash against the rocks by my side. This city is so quiet and perfect, my life is here, my family, my lover, but he is so much more... if only he knew... life can be so boring but in the end you have one chance to be happy so why not grasp it by the balls and make it worthwhile..._

Ianto smiled at his deep thought and started to close his eyes. For once the weather in Cardiff was respectable, so maybe drifting off to sleep at 1:12am on a breezy night on a car was not such a bad idea.

_The memories i have are the stars that i cannot fathom into constellations, they are messy and confusing but in the end... bloody brilliant._

Hours later Ianto heard footsteps and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was just rising and the small peak rose slightly over the horizon. The young man turned to his left slightly and Jack was there holding a blanket and a fresh mug of coffee.

"Figured you might be a bit chilly, you have been asleep out here for about 4 hours,"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Didn't notice you were up here, Owen said you had gone home, but your car tracker said it was still here so i checked CCTV and here you were,"

Ianto smiled a little bit at the old man and his stalking ways. Jack jumped up onto the bonnet of the car next to Ianto, handed him the coffee and spread the blanket over them,

Ianto smiled and snuggled closer to Jack who gathered the archivist into his arms, spooning in the rising sun.

"It's beautiful,"

Ianto said sipping a coffee clearly made by Jack, better than Gwen's but still... dirt like,

"It really is... living so long you forget to see at the small things, like watching a sunrise with a gorgeous man next to me, observing as he pretends to like the coffee i made him, smiling as he thinks about things that i could only begin to understand, kissing him because he looks so innocent and adorable..."

Jack leaned down and took Ianto's cheek in his hand. He brought their faces together and there they stayed, watching the sun rise over Cardiff, kissing and enjoying the small pleasures in life. Immortality changes the way you see the world, but the way the world sees you, almost always stays the same.


End file.
